


It Was Only Just A Dream

by felicitymeagansmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymeagansmoak/pseuds/felicitymeagansmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver dreams while he and Felicity are away from Starling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only Just A Dream

The drive from his loft to her townhouse was the first time that he had been alone since coming back from Nanda Parbat. 

Even on his journey home Nyssa had accompanied him. Once they broke into Ray’s “Atom Cave” or whatever he wanted to call it, he was immediately assaulted with Felicity’s presence. Even when she was yelling at him, he was the happiest he could be, because she was there, even when everything was falling apart and they didn’t think they would be able to pull of their plan, he didn’t falter because she was there, and though it was strained, they were working together. 

Even has he fell, again, to his death, at the hands of the Starling City Police, rather than a one hundred year assassin, she was there with him. What he was sure were going to be his final thoughts, were all of her. The way that she has always, always been by his side; even after he broke her heart, even after she started seeing someone new, it didn’t matter because before they fell in love, they were partners. Little did he know, she was with him in more than memories at that moment when she saved his life, in the literal sense, for what felt like the thousandth time. She would remind him later that this was an especially important thing, because she faced her fear of heights and her fear of flying and that he “owed her one,” little does she know, he owes her everything.

When everything was done, and the city was safe, and he had finally told her that he wanted to be with her, more than he wanted to be the Arrow, or anyone else. There was a dreaded time between leaving her outside her townhouse and having to go to the loft with Thea to pack, but still he wasn’t alone. He was constantly bombarded with Thea saying different variations of “Are you sure you want to do this?” and every single time she asked, his want became more and more. He and Thea talked that night, he told her as much as he could about his story with Felicity in the time he had available while packing, he also found out that Felicity had told Thea a lot of what he was saying, already. The thought of his two most favorite women in the same room, let alone reminiscing about him, made his heart swell. 

The nerves that he had felt, walking up to a townhouse that he had only ever observed from far away, under a watchful eye, were unlike any he had ever known. The only thing that was weighing on his mind, though, was the fact that two floors up, the beautiful blonde woman who owned his heart was waiting. Well, technically she wasn’t waiting, because technically he was about 8 hours early, but he couldn’t have possibly waited any longer to have her in his arms. 

He quickly ascended the two flights up to her door, and lifted his fist up to knock, but before he could, his mind got the better of him. What if she’s not expecting me this early? What if she changed her mind about coming with me? What if Palmer is in there? And just about when he talked himself into turning around, she opened the door, with the most knowing smile on her face. 

“You know, you’re not as quiet as you think you are when you’re talking to yourself,” she said with a smirk, “I think my babbling might just be rubbing off on you, and just an F.Y.I. nothing could make me change my mind, especially not Ray Palmer.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to let him walk in the door, “Obviously, you weren’t supposed to hear any of that,” he chuckled. He had never been in her home before, and it took him only moments to see just how much of her was there. Her heels were all stacked neatly on a rack in the hallway; her colorful jackets were hanging on the back of the door. As he moved further into the space, he saw a large collection of DVDs ranging from “Doctor Who” to “The Princess Bride.” He made a note to make fun of her in a semi-jealous way about the Robin Hood poster above her TV. “I guess I’m not the only hooded man you-“ He got so caught up in everything Felicity that he hadn’t noticed where she’d gone. 

“Felicity… Felicity?” he wandered into her bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, only to find her there, lying on her bed, covered in blood. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks that the same sword that was used that day on the mountaintop and that night at Starling City Dam was shoved through her chest, in the exact same place that his scar now resided. He looked up just in time to see Ra’s Al Ghul disappear through her window. 

He was ready to follow him out into the dark night in order to find him and kill him for what he had done, his rage and anger almost got the best of him when he heard her. She was still conscious, and the only word that could be comprehended coming out of her mouth was, “Oliver… Oliver… Oliver! Oliver!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity had been wandering through the quaint downtown of whatever city they had found themselves in today, she knew it couldn’t be too far away from Starling, because it had only been a little over 2 days on the road. Still, it felt like light years, in her opinion. Everything was different ever since they left; there was a carefree air to everything that they did, every breath they took, every kiss or laugh they shared. It was all just easier. There was no more wondering, if today would be the day he didn’t come back, or if he would finally admit that he loved her, because he had admitted that, and he had given up their night job… for now. She knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away forever, but for now she would take easy and carefree. 

She was trying to find something suitable for breakfast, to recharge after the long night the two of them had, even through exhaustion from days of driving, Oliver wouldn’t let her crash until she had screamed his name a quite few times. She left on her own this morning so that he would hopefully get some well-needed rest, because obviously he didn’t let her drive once. It was still pretty early, and most shops were closed, save for a small café a few blocks from their hotel. She settled for black coffee and a bagel for Oliver and a Vanilla Latte and a scone for herself. She was walking back towards their place when she stopped to watch the waves on the beach for a few minutes, during her watching she noticed a couple. The man was tall and muscular, not quite as muscular as Oliver, and the girl was petite and brunette. They were running around on the beach together, laughing and joking. Felicity found herself laughing out loud, and picturing it being her and Oliver out there on the beach, laughing and playing. She didn’t want to stop watching the happy couple until she realized she had been gone for over an hour and decided she needed to get back. Oliver tended to be such a worrier, lately. 

Their hotel was less of a hotel and more of a bed and breakfast, and luckily enough the French doors opened right up to the boardwalk on the beach, convenient right now, not so much last night when tourists were walking by every five minutes and they had to try to be discreet. She walked into the room, expecting to find an awake Oliver and most likely a pouty one at that, she had discovered in the last few days that he had turned out to be a clingy boyfriend… Boyfriend… is that right? It felt too formal and not formal enough all at the same time. 

“Felicity…” she heard him mumble, “Felicity!” The next time sounded more like a cry, by the time she saw him, thrashing and screaming, it was too late for the coffees and breakfast in her hands, because she had dropped them all in order to get to him faster. 

“Oliver! Oliver!” she said, as softly as she could with the panic she felt running through her veins. His eyes snapped open and he started looking around wildly, trying to compartmentalize what he had just seen in his mind, with what he was now looking at, which was a relieved, nervous Felicity with coffee spilled on his white button up that she had claimed as her own.

“Oliver, baby. It’s me, its okay. You were dreaming, I’m okay,” with her words his eyes started to focus, and tears began to well up in them. “Hey, you’re okay. It’s okay.” She began to caress his face and attempted to rub the worry lines out of his forehead with her thumbs, all while whispering reassurances that they were both okay. 

He reached for her and grasped her face between his hands, “It was so real,” he gasped, “I went to pick you up for our trip and he got you, Ra’s got you and there was nothing I could do to stop him.” He began to sound hysterical and she did the only thing she knew for sure would calm him down; she lowered her face to his and kissed him.

It started off slow and chaste, just a few quick kisses to assure him that she was there, but he quickly pressed his tongue against her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She quickly obliged as their tongues began to battle for dominance, grounding them both. They pulled away and the tears were gone, replaced with a blackened look of need and desire that Felicity had come to crave. She knew that they should be talking about his nightmare and the fears associated with it, and she knew that him fucking her senseless was going to do nothing but distract them from that conversation, but right now, looking at him, she couldn’t seem to find it in herself to care. 

He quickly and assertively flipped them so that he was on top, his forearms caging her face and his thighs surrounding her lower half. There was a primal, protective edge to him right now, and as much as she hated to admit it, it turned her on. He descended on her mouth again, rough and passionate, but he stopped and pulled away in an attempt to make sure she was there, that this was real. She simply looks into his eyes and nod, before he began his work on her neck, marking his territory. 

It was now closer to early morning and there were people mindlessly walking down the boardwalk that was just a few feet from where they were lying, “Oliver, I didn’t close the door!” He merely grunted in response. “Oliver, seriously, they are looking at us!” And with that he stopped, got up from his position on top of her and shut the doors. 

When he came back towards her, she was sitting upright and re adjusting her, well technically his, shirt, making sure she was fully covered. He managed to distract her from this conversation once; she wasn’t going to let it happen again. 

“What are you doing?” he inquired, looking at her like she had three heads. 

“We need to talk about this Oliver, as much as we would both rather continue on with what was just happening, we NEED to figure out what just happened.” 

“It was nothing, it was just a nightmare, I have them all the time. This one was just different, that’s all,” he mumbled, looking at the carpet. 

“What was different?” she asked, encouragingly, “Was it because it was me? You told me that some of your other dreams ended up with Ra’s sword through your chest. Was it because it was me this time?” 

He just continued to look at the carpet like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, and when he finally looked at her, expecting to see fear and trepidation, all he saw was love and understanding, “Yes, he managed to get to you and hurt you all while I was silently musing about the fact that you have a Robin Hood poster in your apartment, and that’s how easy it would have been, he could have gotten to you and killed you without me even knowing you were gone!”

“But he didn’t, and you killed him, Oliver. He is never going to hurt anyone again, especially me, cause if you haven’t noticed I happen to have the most handsome bodyguard ever,” she said with a wink, “Now, what were we doing before all this talk about a dead man interrupted us?”

That wasn’t the last nightmare that Oliver had while they were gone, and it absolutely wouldn’t be the last that he had once they returned back to Starling, but it was enough for him right now, to wake up to her face and her voice telling him that everything would be okay, and that they both were safe, and that they had each other. That’s all he could ever dream of, just the two of them, surviving and living together.


End file.
